grimmfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Grimm Wiki
Use this page to discuss design and content changes to the 'main page. For general wiki discussion, please visit the '''Grimm Wiki Talk:Community Portal'' Protection Following an act of vandalism by an IP editor on May 20, 2012, I protected this page so that unregistered users could not edit. I hope that's enough.-- 13:44, May 21, 2012 (UTC) Wikia Name Wouldn't it be great if the wiki is called "Grimmopedia" like Monroe said? ''LEODIX'' Talk to me! 20:55, August 22, 2012 (UTC) :Wikia said that calling a wiki a -pedia actually makes it fall on search engine lists. Don't know why...-- 21:46, August 22, 2012 (UTC) Poll Poll issues Hello, I noticed on the homepage today, that some of the poll info in in Spanish. I tried looking at the page's source code, but you can't edit the automatic info on the poll. I belive that the issue is in some template. Both the vote button (Vota!) and some basic info (La encuesta fue creada el 19:23 September 30, 2012, y hasta ahora 54 personas votaron) is in Spanish. If another poll is created, and the issue is in the template, anymore polls might be in Spanish. ~ 03:28, 04 October 2012 (UTC) Wow! Ya got me. I just looked at it and it's all English. If it's still like that, do a screencap and send it to Wikia through . (First you have to fight your way through all their canned answers.) -- 12:27, October 4, 2012 (UTC) :Okay, well it looks like it's back to normal now. I wonder what happened? Maybe my browser got confused. If it shows up again, I send Wikia a message with a screen capture. ~ 02:27, 05 October 2012 (UTC) Wikia just implemented another "improvement" in format. As I type the display of the navbar on the navboxes is screwed up; I have at least one other wiki that's working fine. Arrgh! (Why aged bureaucrats age even more quickly.)-- 02:58, October 5, 2012 (UTC) New Poll How long time we have used the same poll? I think it's time to make another one, isn't it? I suggest make it like, for example, "What is your favorite wesen of season 2?" or "About which character do you want to know more?", etc. ''LEODIX'' Talk to me! 23:27, November 21, 2012 (UTC) :Good idea. I'm working on a borrowed machine right now and every thing seems to take longer. I'll work on it next week.-- 17:31, November 23, 2012 (UTC) :New poll up: "About which character do you want to know more?" I included all the stars and other regulars.-- 20:50, November 29, 2012 (UTC) Background I think we should either get a new background or add a couple of the main characters/Wesen to the current background :I'd love to, but you may remember the version that one of the Wikia staffers came up with a while ago. Most of us were "unimpressed." Only an admin can change the background, but let's call this an open invitation for ideas.-- 02:17, January 16, 2013 (UTC) ::Do you know what the file is for the current background image? :::It's File:Wiki-background. note ther's no file extension-- 03:14, January 16, 2013 (UTC) I'd be glad to add images such as some of the main characters and a couple Wesen... if someone cutout the images for me to add haha. I'm terrible at cutting out the background from images. 03:35, January 16, 2013 (UTC) Annual Grimmy Awards 2012 We're kicking off a new annual event either today or tomorrow. Please stop by User:Roacher27/The Grimmy's if you get a chance this morning and help decide what categories we'll use by adding a tilde (~) next to any you don't like. Bob the WikipediaN (talk • ) 14:19, January 16, 2013 (UTC) :They're open now for voting: Grimm Wiki:Grimmy Awards 2012. Thanks to User:ElfieGirl and User:Roacher27 for inspiring this event! Bob the WikipediaN (talk • ) 03:40, January 17, 2013 (UTC) Maria Parker Hello my name is maria parker, and i wish to write my version of the grimm Fairytales if you don't mind. 03:07, January 22, 2013 (UTC) :Check your talk page.-- 03:23, January 22, 2013 (UTC) :This is not a blog page. You start a blog by going to the main page, scrolling to the bottom and clicking on the right end of the button that reads "Create blog post."-- 14:00, January 25, 2013 (UTC) ::Just go . I suggest making an account too. Grimm Hunters In the "About Gimm" section on this page it says that the secret society of Grimm Hunters are Hasslich not Reapers but on the "read more" it says (correctly) Reapers. Dragonfighter1 (talk) 04:40, April 30, 2013 (UTC) :Good catch. Fixed. Nonfree media I'm going to start getting a lot stricter about nonfree media, both with the comic series and with the television series. Nonfree media is anything that has a copyright on it and cannot be used except in cases where we can justify "fair use". As a general rule, images of things happening should be avoided, no more than one image of a subject is needed in most cases, and whenever possible, images should be those that are most readily available to the public (such as cover art or promo images). Images not qualifying for fair use are subject to speedy deletion-- deletion without any warning. Bob the WikipediaN (talk • ) 20:09, May 25, 2013 (UTC) :So, no more screenshots of events in episodes? ::See Grimm Wiki:Fair Use Policy. The stuff in it is not stuff I made up-- it's actual laws. The stuff in the last section of that page isn't law, but it's stuff that Wikia editors generally agree upon for commercial series like this to prevent accidentally "giving the series away for free". Bob the WikipediaN (talk • ) 21:25, May 25, 2013 (UTC) German Grimm Wikia Hallo, this is the German Grimm Wikia page: http://de.grimm.wikia.com/wiki/Grimm_Wiki Please link us. -- 15:38, June 18, 2013 (UTC) :Done! Wilkommen.-- 17:42, June 18, 2013 (UTC) Poll ideas It looks like is the runaway winner of the current poll, so it would probably be a good idea to start a new poll. Anyone have any suggestions? : How about a "Returning Character" poll on who people want to see make a second appearance, List could include Holly Clark, Ariel Eberhart, Hanson and Gracie, Jarold Kampfer (with or without Carly Kampfer) , Vincent and Jocelyn, Reynaldo (we may even find out what he is), Ryan Gilko, Frank Rabe, Markus Hemmings, Roddy Geiger and Ian Harmon. I have only included people who are not incarcerated (Ariel is OK, since Nick thinks she is dead) and who have made only one appearance, so the Eisbibers and Seelenguter aren't included, nor people like Kelly Burkhardt. Dragonfighter1 (talk) 01:32, August 4, 2013 (UTC) Renewal of Images Have they noticed how the images we have of the first season are of very low quality and size? Not to mention images with bad angles or terribly cropped. What if we intend to renew for better shots? Maybe when the current season ends, there will be time enough for users to realize this plan. What you guys think about it? --Sexenbiest (talk) 05:47, March 23, 2014 (UTC) :I've already been making notes about images in infoboxes from the first 2 seasons that I plan on replacing to get rid of watermarks. ::Great, I'll help you. I can actualize some pictures of right now. --Sexenbiest (talk) 06:15, March 23, 2014 (UTC) :::If you're doing that episode, then go ahead and replace the pics for Diane Rabe woged and the Roh-hatz. Oh, and the infobox pic for the episode. :::: I couldn't get a shot of her woge in the same position, but I get this one. Do you like it?--Sexenbiest (talk) 06:44, March 23, 2014 (UTC) Renard Labeling him as "Half-wesen" bothers me. I don't have any evidence or any backing as to why it should be changed to wesen, I'm just asking. It seems like, just because he partial woges, he is separated from other Wesen. He is just as much a Wesen as the others (except, only half as much so). I think that was a terribly worded complaint, don't you? Roacher27 (talk) 00:10, May 29, 2014 (UTC) :You may have a valid point. I've always had a dislike for categories with a population of one, but then I'm a category minimalist. Let's see what others say. We can also move this to Grimm Wiki talk:Community Portal if it doesn't draw any action here.--[[User:Gaarmyvet|'Jim in Georgia' ]] [[User Talk:Gaarmyvet|'Talk']] 00:28, May 29, 2014 (UTC) ::The writers and producers have called him half wesen sometimes and other times they just said half Zauberbiest which is the reason things are the way they are right now. :::I yield on that one, just like we've got Hitler as a Blutbad even though most of us saw a Schakal.--[[User:Gaarmyvet|'Jim in Georgia' ]] [[User Talk:Gaarmyvet|'Talk']] 00:53, May 29, 2014 (UTC) ::::I think he was supposed to look like a Blutbad because the creators have called him a Blutbad many times now in various interviews and someone asked the writers on Twitter what he was and they also said Blutbad. :::::I remember reading somewhere that the writers were refering to him as half-Zauberbiest to emphasise that he is half-royal. Dragonfighter1 (talk) 01:25, May 29, 2014 (UTC) :::I think a half-Wesen is still a Wesen, but oh well... Roacher27 (talk) 23:21, May 29, 2014 (UTC) :::The @GrimmWriters have spoken... but apparently they aren't Jim (not in Georgia) and David, so I'm still not sure. Anyways, the twitter account said they'd classify him as Wesen, just as Nick is not a half-grimm (their words, not mine). Speaking of Nick, could we make his picture say Grimm instead of Human? Roacher27 (talk) 00:11, May 30, 2014 (UTC) ::::I'd be fine if we just change Renard to "Wesen" on the banner since everything people need to know about him being part Wesen, part Royal is on his article. As for Nick, he is just a normal human right now. :::::I would never refer to a Grimm as a half-Grimm because only the gene from one parent is required for the trait to surface. If both parents were Grimms, the trait isn't any stronger, at least not as far as we know.--[[User:Gaarmyvet|'Jim in Georgia' ]] [[User Talk:Gaarmyvet|'Talk']] 00:28, May 30, 2014 (UTC) Okay, I update the banner and put Renard under Wesen. On Grimm (TV Series) I moved him to the Wesen section, but for his type I kept him as Half-Zauberbiest. Search Feature What has happened to the search feature that used to be in the upper right hand portion of the wiki pages? :Wikia thought it would be a good idea to change the look of things. The search is just in the top middle now. Juliette It's not cool to let people who are behind watching the episodes find out that Juliette is a Wesen. I came to this site to find the last episode I had seen, and on the front page there is Juliette listed as a Wesen. I thoght, that it must be a mistake, and I clicked on her picture just to find out she is or becomes a Hexenbiest. Not a nice way to find out. Maybe it should not be on the first page you open. Just an idea. :Maybe you should google the name of the episode and then you would avoid the problem. The wiki is up to date after each episode airs. It's not the best idea to come here if you are behind and don't want to get spoiled because you could come across more than just Juliette. Plus the character banner isn't even seen unless you scroll down to avoid the spoilers somewhat.